Stunning spells
is hit by Morgana's stunning spell in his aged form.]] Stunning spells are used to push enemies back, blasting them against walls or making them fly away, either knocking them out or killing them (depending on the intentions and power of the sorcerer). They can also smash and destroy various objects. These spells are usually used in a magical fight and can be cast with an enchantment or even just non-verbally. They are very often used by a magical creature against someone who's about to attack him, for the person who doesn't have magic cannot defend himself. A sorcerer can use these spells easily and instinctively when his emotions are heightened. People who have magic also appear to have a certain resistance to these attacks. Under an elemental aspect, stunning spells can be considered to be spells that involve the element of Air, for when they're cast, the sorcerer creates a very powerful air current that strikes his opponent. The known stunning spells have been used in these occasions: Series 1 * Wace wærlic, 'used by Gaius when he tried to strike Edwin. He mispronounced the words of the spell so it didn't have any effect (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). * '''Wáce ierlic! '''This is the actual spell that Gaius tried to cast. Edwin used it against him and threw him back into a stone wall (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). * Non-verbally, used by Cerdan to push away a guard of Camelot that was going to kill him. He stretched out his hand, pointing the soldier that was blasted back (The Beginning of the End). * Non-verbally, by Mordred, when his telepathic scream smashed Morgana's mirror in her chambers. (The Beginning of the End). Merlin106 1741.jpg|Gaius tries to cast a stunning spell. Merlin106 1747.jpg|Edwin casts the right spell. Merlin108 0081.jpg|Cerdan enchants a guard. 56-Locksley.jpg|Mordred smashes a mirror with his mind. Series 2 * 'Ástríce, used by Merlin to destroy one of the gargoyles Cornelius Sigan had animated (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). * Non-verbally, by Morgana, when her scream smashed a window of her chambers. Morgana accidentally used her power again to destroy a vase (The Nightmare Begins). * Non-verbally, used by Mordred when he was surrounded by several soldiers. This sonic-scream was able to blast away the knights, knocking them out or killing them (The Nightmare Begins). * Ic þé wiþdrífe, used by Merlin to attack Jonas and throw him against a wall (Beauty and the Beast: Part One). * Folge min bebod, used by Alvarr to kill two guards when he snuck into the Castle (The Witch's Quickening). * Ástríce, used again by Merlin to push one of the Knights of Medhir back. The knight, being immortal, wasn't injured by the spell (The Fires of Idirsholas). * Non-verbally, used by Merlin when his father Balinor was killed. The young warlock was so shocked that with his pure scream he cast this powerful spell (The Last Dragonlord). 65-follederic.jpg|Merlin uses magic to destroy the animated gargoyle. 66-follederic.jpg|Sigan's animation spell is broken by Merlin's stunning spell. 102-Locksley.jpg|Morgana accidentally uses deadly magic. Merlin203 1794.jpg|Mordred's sonic-scream. Merlin205 1982.jpg|Jonas is hit by Merlin's spell. Merlin212 1308.jpg|Merlin throws one of the Knights of Medhir into the wall. 694px-Merlin213 1618.jpg|The young warlock casts a powerful spell with his pure scream. Series 3 * Non-verbally, by Morgause to send one of Cenred's men flying back and making him crash onto a table (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). * Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat, used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back with magic (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). * Forlætan me a...! 'Used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back with magic. Anyway, one Serket stung him and he wasn't able to finish the spell. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). * Non-verbally, used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back. He had been stung but he was able to use magic once more and, with a great roar he smashed a Serket onto a rock. It could be that in this case Merlin used a dragonlord-related power, for his roar sounded like a dragon's (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). * Non-verbally, by Morgana when Merlin went to her chambers. She used magic to hurl him into the wall, knocking him unconscious and knocking over a candle, starting a fire. Given the emotionally-charged circumstances she may not have intended to use magic (The Crystal Cave). * Non-verbally, by Gilli to to propel Nollar backwards (The Sorcerer's Shadow). * Non-verbally, by Morgause to kill Jarl by hurling him into a wall (The Coming of Arthur: Part One). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to blast the soldier, who had taken the Cup of Life, away (The Coming of Arthur: Part One). * Non-verbally, by Morgause, to prevent Merlin from emptying the Cup of Life of the blood it contained. This spell was actually used to pull Merlin away, rather than pushing him (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two''). * '''Oferswing, used by Gaius. The court physician prevented Morgause from killing Merlin by using his own magic to blast the High Priestess across the room (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Merlin. As Morgause recovered from her fall and turned to deliver a magical blow at Gaius, Merlin used his magic to smash her into a pillar, causing her head to slam into the stone column and seriously injuring her (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). * Morgana also used a sonic-scream to bring down the throne room. Her grief for the injured Morgause augmented her powers to an extremely high degree (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). Merlin301 1921.jpg|Morgause attacks one of Cenred's soldiers. 837.jpg|Merlin uses his Dragonlord powers. Merlin305 2686.jpg|Merlin is hit by Morgana's magic. 377.jpg|Gilli uses his ring to cast a stunning spell. 289.jpg|Morgause hurls Jarl into the wall. 629.jpg|Morgause casts a spell to pull Merlin back. Merlin313 2282.jpg|Merlin is caught by Morgause. Merlin313 2342.jpg|Gaius attacks Morgause to save Merlin. Merlin313 2355big.jpg|Morgause's head slams into a stone pillar. Series 4 * Non-verbally, by Morgana to attack Sir Leon, Elyan, and other two knights. The first time she used the spell she energetically opened her arm, sending a knight flying backwards. To defeat the remaining knights, she quickly stretched out her hand, evoking her terrible powers (The Darkest Hour: Part One). * A possible stunning spell was cast on Morgana just when she stabbed Morgause in the blood sacrifice to tear the Veil between the worlds. The High Priestess was blasted backwards by the ancient and dark powers she had summoned. Morgana was knocked unconscious but she was awaken by the Cailleach (The Darkest Hour: Part One). * Flíeh on nu moras. 'Merlin tried to cast this spell against a Dorocha twice to send him away, but it didn't work for in the presence of the Dorocha he couldn't use his magic (The Darkest Hour: Part One). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to blast a guard against the wall of the tunnel she used to enter the Citadel. Her magic was so powerful that she didn't even need to look at him (The Darkest Hour: Part Two''). * '''Hleap on bæc, used by Morgana to attack Gwen and other two guards, so that they would have been left at the mercy of the Dorocha. She was able cast this spell even from great distance (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by the Cailleach to stop Gwaine's assault. She moved her staff a little and the knight was thrown backward (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). * Forþ fleoge, used by Merlin to knock Arthur out and prevent him from sacrificing his life (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). * Hleap on bæc, used by Merlin, disguised as Dragoon The Great, to stop Arthur from attacking him. The King thought that the sorcerer had just used magic to kill his father (The Wicked Day). * Non-verbally, used by Merlin to slam Julius Borden against a wall, when the thief was about to hit him with a torch. The young warlock may have killed Borden with this spell (Aithusa). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to make a bandit fall from his horse and thus saving Arthur's life (A Servant of Two Masters). * Non-verbally, by Merlin, disguised as "Dragoon the Great", to protect himself from the Knights of the Round Table's attacks. Gwaine tried to stab the old sorcerer but Merlin was quick enough to stop him. Then he broke the blade of Percival's sword and enchanted him and Sir Leon, making them fly against Elyan (A Servant of Two Masters). * Non-verbally, by Dragoon, to knock Morgana out when he stole the jar containing the Fomorroh from her hovel, throwing the Witch against a shelf (A Servant of Two Masters). * Ablinn ðu; forlæte ðu nu, by Morgana to stop Emrys, who was slowly (because of his age) running away, and try to kill him (A Servant of Two Masters). * Forþ fleoge, by Merlin when Morgana was about to stab him (A Servant of Two Masters). * Non-verbally, by Morgana, catching the sorcerer off guard. She was lying on the ground, defenceless, but she distracted Merlin by making her dagger fly in his direction and then she straightened up, moving her head to point the direction in which her enemy was blasted (A Servant of Two Masters). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to help Gwaine defeat Orn, making Alator's servant fall on the knight's sword (The Secret Sharer). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to blast Merlin on the ground. She cast this spell with a simple gesture of her fingers (The Secret Sharer). * Forþ fleoge, by Alator of the Catha. When he decided to help Emrys instead of revealing his identity to Morgana, he attacked the Witch with this stunning spell, cast with his magical staff (The Secret Sharer). * Non-verbally, by Lamia to stop Leon from attacking her, striking him twice with a blast of magic and then sending him against a wall (Lamia). * Non-verbally, by Lamia to strike Merlin in their brief magical battle (Lamia). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to blast a shade, that had possessed Sir Lancelot, across a corridor. The spell, however, did not harm the spirit and Merlin was knocked out by Lancelot (Lancelot du Lac). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to hurl Gwen away, making the maid hit her head against a tree (The Hunter's Heart). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to blast Elyan away, knocking him unconscious for a brief amount of time. She then stated: "There's no time to play soldiers, Agravaine", showing that Morgana did not want him to waste time while they were attacking Camelot (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). * Tæfle, by Morgana to attack the fleeing Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Elyan and make them fly away. She cast this spell without any gesture of her hands while riding after the fugitives (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to attack Agravaine and his men. While Morgana's soldiers were killed, Agravaine wasn't seriously injured and quickly stood up to confront Emrys (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to kill Agravaine. As the Lord was about to attack the young warlock, Merlin raised his two hands and slammed Morgana's ally against a rock (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Merlin, disguised as Old Emrys, to disarm a guard and knock him out. Merlin performed this spell just with a gesture of his hand, without even having to turn around and look at Morgana's man (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). * Hleap on bæc. Morgana tried twice to cast this spell but it had no effect, for she had been cursed by Emrys (who had used a poppet) and could not use her magic (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to defend Gwen, hurling Morgana away. This spell even caused the ceiling over Gwen and Morgana to collapse (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). 19.jpg|Morgana uses stunning spells against the Knights of Camelot. Morgana-stunningspell4x02.png|Morgana using a stunning spell to disable a guard. Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-20h18m34s39.png|Morgana casting a spell on Gwen and two guards. 503-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin protects himself from Arthur's assault. 28.jpg|Merlin makes a bandit fall from his horse. 510-Evangeline.jpg|Dragoon attacks the Knights of the Round Table. 554-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana attacks Emrys before he can run away. 696px-Emrys vs Morgana stun.png|Morgana is blasted away by Merlin. 575-Evangeline.jpg|Emrys is caught off guard. 420-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana strikes Merlin. 448-Evangeline.jpg|Alator attacks Morgana with his staff. 57.jpg|Morgana casts a stunning spell on the fugitives. Merlin413 0428.jpg|Merlin kills Agravaine. Merlin403.png|Morgana attempts to stun Arthur. Merlin413 2550.jpg|Morgana is hit by Merlin's magic. Series 5 * Non-verbally, by Morgana to prevent Merlin from giving any sort of help to Arthur, who was at the sorceress' mercy. The High Priestess was about to kill her brother when she heard Merlin calling the King's name. As soon as he entered the cave where Morgana, Mordred and Arthur were, she moved her arm energetically and made the young warlock levitate, slamming him against a rock. Merlin was so heavily stunned that he couldn't use magic to defend Arthur (Arthur's Bane: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to make Arthur's head slam against a rock and silence him, not wanting to hear him beg for his life before she killed him (Arthur's Bane: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Merlin, on Uther's ghost. The young warlock had just revealed his magic to the dead king's spirit and angered him so much that Uther was about to attack him. Although Merlin's spell did make the ghost fly through the throne room and through the doors, it had no effect on Uther, because he was just a spirit (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon). * By Morgana, disguised with an ageing spell as "Hilde", Mithian's presumed old maid, to prevent the Princess from reaching the door of the room Morgana kept her trapped in; Mithian was in fact under the High Priestess' control and the witch forced her to lie to Arthur in order to lure him into a trap. Morgana first clenched her fist to freeze Mithian, who was running towards the door (left unlocked by the witch) and then pulled her arm back to throw her on the floor (Another's Sorrow). * Non-verbally, by Morgana, still while using the ageing spell, to make Merlin's head slam against a tree, because the young warlock had discovered the old woman's true identity. Morgana took advantage of Merlin's almost unconscious state to use magic and strangle him (Another's Sorrow). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to throw Morgana against one of the walls of the ancient tomb of King Lothar, which was being shaken by the sorcerer's earthquake spell, so that she couldn't have used magic to attack Arthur (Another's Sorrow). * Osgar, when Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine threatened him by pointing their swords to his throat, used telekinesis to disarm them. Gwaine, expecting to be attacked by the warlock, took his knife and stabbed the sorcerer in the stomach. Although having been seriously wounded and about to succumb to the knights, Osgar chanted a stunning spell ("Forþ fleoge") and knocked them both out (The Disir). * One of the three soothsayers that formed the sacred court of the Disir cast a stunning spell on Gwaine when he shouted at them for talking ill about the King (The Disir). * Non-verbally, by Morgana, clenching her fist and pulling it back aggressively to pull Gwen off her horse and knock her out. When the Queen awoke, the sorceress had bound her hand and was ready to take her to the Dark Tower to torture her (The Dark Tower). * While Morgana was talking in the Darkling woods to Gwen, who had been brainwashed and had become her ally, she saw the Knights of Camelot riding towards them and told Gwen to run away. Gwaine started to chase the Queen without realising who she really was and Morgana knocked him off his horse by clenching her fist and pull her arm back. This allowed Gwen to return to the castle without being discovered as the traitor in Camelot (A Lesson in Vengeance). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to make Merlin fly backwards and hit is head against the ground, losing consciousness. The witch then approached him and poured an unknown poison in his mouth (The Hollow Queen). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to kill the leader of a group of bandits in the Valley of the Fallen Kings (The Hollow Queen). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to knock out Merlin and Mordred so that she could have extracted information about Emrys (With All My Heart). * Non-verbally, by Mordred to knock out Morgana, catching her off guard by telling her that he hoped she would one day find again the love that used to fill her heart (With All My Heart). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to stun a Knight of Camelot who was, along with Mordred and many others, chasing him and Finna (The Kindness of Strangers). * Non-verbally, by Morgana to kill Alator of the Catha. After realizing she would have never been able to break him and force him to reveal Emry's true identity, but having learnt there was one other person who knew the sorcerer's secret, she snapped the High Priest's neck with a golden flash of her eyes (The Kindness of Strangers). * Non-verbally, by Merlin, to kill two of the Saxons who were working for Morgana and were chasing Finna (The Kindness of Strangers). * Non-verbally, by Finna to make the Saxon warrior who had shot an arrow in Merlin's side fly away, killing him (The Kindness of Strangers). * Non-verbally, by Merlin to kill the Saxons that had caught up with Arthur and him to prevent them from reporting back to Morgana their whereabouts. Merlin cast the spell in front of Arthur, and the king looked very impressed by Merlin's power (The Diamond of the Day: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Morgana, on Percival and Gwaine. The two knights had set a trap for the sorceress, having fed her false information regarding Arthur's whereabouts. Percival, hidden on a tree, swooped down on the Witch, grabbed her and stabbed her in her side. However, Morgana quickly evoked her magic and made the knights fly through the air (The Diamond of the Day: Part Two). * Non-verbally, by Morgana on Merlin, catching him off guard and sending him flying away. Merlin, however, quickly recovered and sneaked up behind her, ready to face the High Priestess for the last time (The Diamond of the Day: Part Two). Mordred_and_morgana.png|Morgana quickly gets rid of Merlin. 811.jpg|Merlin uses a stunning spell on Uther's ghost. Merlin504-000692.jpg|Mithian is caught by Morgana before she can reach the door. Merlin504-000693.jpg|Morgana magically pulls the Princess back. 501-s5ep4.jpg|Merlin is stunned by Morgana once more. 794.jpg|Merlin dispatches the witch before she can cause any trouble. 228.jpg|Elyan and Gwaine are hit by Osgar's magic. Vlcsnap-2012-11-14-22h55m37s83.png|Morgana casts a spell to pull the Queen back. Merlin506-000203.jpg|Gwen is knocked off her horse. 266stunning.jpg|The Priestess prepares to use magic. 267stunning.jpg|The Witch's wrath is unleashed. merlin507-001155.jpg|Morgana prevents Gwen from being discovered by Gwaine. Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h08m25s95.png|Merlin and Mordred are stunned by the High Priestess. Mordred_is_using_magic.PNG|Mordered uses magic against his former friend. merlin509-002339.jpg|The Witch is sent flying away. merlin510-001821.jpg|Morgana breaks Alator's neck with a spell. merlin510-002289.jpg|Finna kills a Saxon. merlin513-001624.jpg|Morgana's warriors are killed by Emrys. 277-Locksley.jpg|Gwaine's plans to kill Morgana are thwarted. merlin513-002860.jpg|Morgana uses magic for the last time. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Old Religion Category:Series 1 Spells Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Series 5 Spells